


[Podfic of] You Know Her Breath Will Catch and How Her Fingers Curl

by knight_tracer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Background Chloe/OMC, F/F, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had asked Beca at the end of her freshman year whose idea it would be to do a Bellas reunion tour, she would have sworn up and down that it would be Aubrey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Know Her Breath Will Catch and How Her Fingers Curl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Know Her Breath Will Catch and How Her Fingers Curl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855505) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan.

Length: 49:38  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Know%20Her%20Breath%20Will%20Catch%20and%20How%20Her%20Fingers%20Curl.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Know%20Her%20Breath%20Will%20Catch%20and%20How%20Her%20Fingers%20Curl.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
